


Fancy parties and all that come with

by bluesargayent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Pansexual Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: Mabel often dreamed of fancy parties and foreign princes. That's just what girls did. (really short). one-sided Mabifica





	Fancy parties and all that come with

Mabel often dreamed of fancy parties and foreign princes. That's just what girls did.

She dreamed of swirling around in a bright pink skirt, striped with teal and blue and purple. She be the center of attention, the belle of the ball.

No one would look at her like she was just some riff-raff, they'd look at her like she was a princess, and she'd have the crown to match.

Of course, all her friends would be there too- twirling across the ballroom with a prince of their own. They'd have so much fun it wouldn't matter who was the best dancer. And once the crowd had torn away from their awestruck stares, they'd join in as well. The entire town would adore her, copying her dance moves as they boogied across the hall.

She'd turn to her partner, the best dancer she could ask for, a handsome man with brown slicked back hair. Another suitor cut in, a beautiful blonde with a pudgy nose. She'd make sure she was being generous by dancing with as many people as she could. She'd move from handsome stranger to handsome stranger until she found herself face-to-face with Pacifica Northwest.

She froze for a minute, not knowing what to do, but Pacifica's laugh sliced through the air as they grabbed each other's hands. Mabel followed her lead through the dips and the turns. They moved with grace unknown and by the time Mabel watched the blonde ponytail strut away, she was already wishing for more.

More time, more dancing.

More of Pacifica Northwest.

Mabel often dreamed of fancy parties. She also dreamed of Pacifica Northwest. That's just what girls do.


End file.
